The Take Over
by iliketoplaydevilsadvocate
Summary: repost of La Bella Mafia.. 3 years ago, Alexis Austin, daughter of Steve Austin, lost everything on live tv. After this, she quit, and walked away from everything, including Jack Swagger, who was very much in love with her. Now her best friend Ember Jacobs needs her to come back. To start something they should have done a long time ago. La Bella Mafia. Is the WWE ready for it?
1. The Past was Then The Future is Now

Steve Austin poked his head into the garage, chuckling and ducking a wrench as his daughter swore out loud and tossed the wrench before kicking a tire on the 69 Chevelle.

"Phone for ya, little rattler. It's Ember. She sounds excited." Steve said as he held out the phone in one hand, bandaged his daughter's busted knuckles with the other hand before ruffling her hair. Lexy took the phone and chuckled as she said "What's up?"

"It's on like Donkey Kong. Turn on the tv in garage. I know that's where you are, I hear that damn motor revving. What'd you do, blow it at the race track last night?" Ember asked as she leaned against a wall, backstage, surveying the surroundings, bored as hell.

AJ poked her head out and asked her "daughter" if she'd gotten hold of Lexy. Ember pointed to the phone and AJ gave her the thumbs up, then crossed her fingers. AJ was trying to take the roster in a new and more inventive direction and leave the PG Era behind and she wanted Ember to try and convince Lexy to sign with WWE.

" What the literal fuck does Ziggler think he's about to fuckin do with that damn title belt?" Lexy growled as she crushed the can of Guiness she held in her hand, sending it spraying all over herself as she watched Jack Swagger get nailed from behind with one of the tag team titles that the two men had just won from Kane and Daniel Bryan.

Ember spat out her soda and then gasped, "You still like him? Swagger?"

"Umm, yeah.. But anyway.. What am I watchin for, Emmy bear?" Lexy iasked as she twisted a strand of honey blonde hair around her fingertips.

"Just trust me.. Some serious shit's about to go down.. And I'm a big part of it.. Thing is.. I'm not really making this call for kicks, Lex.." Ember started as she raked her hand through her hair, trying to figure out just how to ask Lexy to join the WWE with her.

She had huge plans, plans only she and Lexy knew about, because THEY had made them as kids..

La Bella Mafia, an all powerful stable of women, not afraid to kick anyone's ass, any time, any where.

But then Lexy left after her relationship with Punk went sour, and she wound up fighting Amy Dumas, and tearing her knee apart almost.

It'd taken two and a half surgeries to rebuild it, but Ember knew damn well that Lexy was still in good shape, and was still training, because DDP trained her.

And she'd recently spent two weeks at Shawn Michaels wrestling school. So the way Ember saw it, either Lexy was bored and wanted to work out or Lexy was realizing that Punk wasn't worth her retreating, going into hibernation mode.

After all.. It'd been three damn years since the night all of this played out, since Lexy and Punk broke up and since Lita got two friends to take on Ember and Lexy and Jezebel Jacobs in a rigged fight that'd turned into an ambush.

And since Vince had resigned Lita, some other divas that thought they were the shit, Ember was getting restless.. Ember wanted revenge.. And she had to hope, that somewhere deep down, Lexy Austin did too.

Lexy took a deep breath and popped the top on another beer as she watched Jack Swagger in his match intently, drinking her Guiness in deep thought..

She wished she'd chosen differently now.. But if she went back, which she knew her best friend Ember wanted... Would Jack want her now? She'd regretted every single day of her decision to date that prick Punk since she'd made the decision. Because that's exactly when she realized she was in love with Jack Swagger, aka Jacob Hager.

"Well? What are you gonna ask me?" Lexy asked as she raked her hands through oil spotted hair and stared into the dusty mirror over the sink in the garage/man cave of her parents house.

Steve stepped into the room and said quietly, "Darlin.. Just go back already. You've been trainin like crazy since you saw her fight Heath Slater at the 1000th episode." as he pointed to her travel bags.

Lexy shook her head, biting her lip as Ember asked, "Will you come back? I think you know as well as I do that night was not the least bit fair, and we deserve revenge. Plus.. I think you see what's been going on with Jacky boy lately.."

Lexy bit her lip, thinking about all this. "Is mama AJ there? I know she probably got ya to call.. I wanna talk to her. I don't wanna talk to that conceited sack of shit McMahon."

AJ grabbed the phone from Ember and explained what Lexy could do when she came back. Lexy smirked and then said "Okay... Do me one favor? I want a hardcore match against Lita. No DQ. Tell the girls.. The Mafia's about to be born."

AJ smirked and cheering, ran in to tell Tristen. Truthfully, as the 22 year old's godmothers, the two women had been worried about Lexy, because after that night, after the surgeries, Lexy basically just "left".. No goodbyes, no nothing.

And when she did talk to Ember, she just didn't sound like her usual cheerful and sarcastic self..

"There goes the neighborhood." Ember muttered as she slid her phone into her leather jacket's pocket and went off to find the remaining girls of their old clique on the roster.

On the way, she bumped into Jack Swagger, who had his bags and looked like he was leaving. Ember hurriedly stopped him and said "Hey... What if I told you something huge was about to happen?"

Jack fixed his ocean blue eyes on Ember Jacobs and shook his head as he said "Forget it.. I'm done.. Head and heart just aren't in it anymore. Not since..."

Ember held her finger to his lips and said "Just stay until Friday.. You're gonna wanna see Smackdown. Trust me, Swagger. Don't be a dumb Okie.. Please?"

Jack sighed and then said "Fine. But if it's just a trick to make me stay where nothing's gonna go my way, then I'm gonna leave right after. I mean it, Jacobs.. This better be damn huge."

"Oh it is, Jacky boy.. It is."

Jack watched Ember walking away, and one more time, he tried the old number he had for her..

Lexy Austin.

He hadn't talked to her in three years. She'd left right after the match and the breakup on live tv with Punk, where it came out that he was sleeping with Amy Dumas and she hadn't been back since.

"She didn't want ya then, Hager.. What the fuck makes ya think she's gonna wanna hear from ya now?" he muttered as he heard the operator saying that the number was no longer a working number before growling and throwing the phone againt the wall in the backstage area.

Ember watched hidden around the corner, smiled to herself. Maybe now, with the Mafia forming, and Lexy finally coming to her senses instead of being a little wimp, things would start to change around this place.

Ember may have come up with the idea, when they'd both been kids but.. Lexy was her second in command. And she'd held off starting the Mafia, because she had the feeling that all Lexy needed was time.

Time to heal, time to get her head back in the game.

"Three years is long enough, damn it." Ember muttered as she found Jezebel Jacobs, her cousin, and some other girls they knew..

"We're gonna go to war girls.. Remember our idea? The stable?"

Jezebel nodded and smirking said "She finally gonna come back, stop bein' a little bitch?"

"Yeah. She asked AJ to get her a hardcore, no dq match against Lita on Friday. Lita's not gonna know who's fighting her until it's too damn late to stop us all from jumping them."

"Good deal." Jez said as the two girls stood silently, watching the "pretty girls" with smirks of satisfaction. Now, with the Mafia about to take things over, these idiots were going to actually have to fight.

Or get the living piss beat out of them. Either way was fine with Ember Jacobs, daughter of Kane and Hellanae.


	2. A Hostile Take Over Pt 1

CHAPTER ONE

THE HOSTILE TAKEOVER PT 1

( Tristen and Ember and Jez belong to KaneLovesTristen. They're members of the stable La Bella Mafia, and she's letting me use 'em. Hope you like this, wifey.. Part one is mostly planning and Lexy's interfering in Jack's match when Wade gets Heath to interfere.. Part two is the official forming of the Mafia.. Other pairings will begin soon. )

* * *

The fire engine red Chevelle came to a stop in the parking area of the arena. Tonights show was in Amarillo, so it hadn't been too far a drive for Lexy. She sat, long tanned legs propped on the open door, half out the window as she pulled out her cell phone and texted Ember Jacobs.

"I'm here. Where you wanna meet at? It's best if NOONE sees me before the match. I mean like, noone." Lexy texted as she took a deep breath, and then felt it get knocked right back out of her when he got out of the dark black SUV about two parking spaces over.

'Fuck... He can't see me, definitely. Not with what I also came back to do.' Lexy muttered as she hurriedly popped the adjust lever on the side of her seat, laying her seat all the way back. Peeking up cautiously, she couldn't help but watch him, mesmerized as he slung his gearbag over his shoulder.

He just looked so down. The smile was there, but it wasn't that real and cocky Swagger is God smirk he had that she'd fallen for before Punk charmed her and then broke her heart in two.

And if she hadn't been so damn stupid.. She could have had him. Now, he might not want her.

Her car being knocked on and the sudden appearance of Ember and Jezebel Jacobs had her squeaking and putting a hand to her heart, before seeing him quickly turn his head, which in turn made her drop down in her seat, hidden from his view.

"Okay then.. Still paranoid as hell, I see." Ember said with a smirk as she said "C'mon.. Uncle Mark's got the loading dock door open, said we can hide out and plan in the "basement" where my dad does his gimmicks sometimes."

Grabbing her red and black gear bag and her University of Texas hoodie, she ran in behind Ember and Jezebel Jacobs, as Mark hugged her hello.

"Glad to see you come back." Mark Calloway said quietly as Jezebel said "Yeah, we were only all worried to death about ya, girl."

"I was fine.. I just had to regroup is all.. Daddy helped me realize that it wasn't the fight, it wasn't losing Punk, it was some other stuff that made me react the way I did to everything. And Mama told me if I didn't at least come back and give it a try, then I'd spend the rest of my life kickin' myself." Lexy said in a rush as she stepped into the room they were going to use to plan their attack tonight in.

"So.. I'm going to come in from the side I think.. Oh, AJ.. did you get my new theme song? I wanna go in as something more deadly, not that Barbie bullshit from my old gimmick. I'm comin back as me."

"Got it right here.. Glass Shattering/Love Bites... Right?" AJ asked as Tristen said " Okay, so we're all gonna hide in the crowd, and as soon as Lita and her "girls" are in the ring, because we all know she's gonna bring backup, she always does.."

"Yeah.. And then all hell will break loose.." Lexy said as she bit her lower lip, eyeing her red softball bat.. "Should I wear a mask or something? I wanna do this whole mysterious thing for the match, then we all unite later in the night and go out as a group, which then I will unmask myself."

"Good idea.. Let me see if I can find one.."

"No need." Kane said as he held out a replica of his mask, similar to one AJ had worn earlier in the year, when she dressed up like Kane.

"I'm gonna fight her in my jeans and t shirt.. Make it look like you guys with some random fan who happens to hate lita.. That cool with you guys?" Lexy asked as she kept thinking back to her brief sighting of Jack.

"Hey AJ... Does Swagger have a match tonight? I wanna fix things there too.." Lexy asked as AJ smirked and said "I can get him one... Maybe against Wade?"

"Okay, do that.. I'm gonna show up ringside, in the mask, and my street clothes. Then if someone interferes or tries to cheat, I'm gonna intervene there too." Lexy smiled as AJ went off to find Jack and tell him he had a match tonight.

Jack studied the GM and then asked quietly, "I thought you said.."

"Forget what I said. This match has to happen, Jack.." AJ pleaded with her eyes as Jack sighed and said "Fine.. Even though I'm gonna get my ass kicked 9 ways to sunday, just like every other one lately."

"You won't.. Just trust me, Jack.. I think your luck's about to change." AJ said mysteriously before skipping away. Jack sighed and set off to go and get ready for his match.

As his music played, he spotted someone sitting at the commentary booth, a girl wearing a mask. He raised a brow, but thought nothing of it, as the girl was deep in conversation with Jim Ross and JBL, with Cole openly leering at her as she talked.

The bell rang and Wade got the upper hand, quickly. About halfway through the match, Heath Slater ran down and ran interference.

But to Swagger's amazement, as he stumbled up from the mat, the girl stood and grabbed a red and black bat from beside her chair, sliding into the ring.

She raised the bat, sent it colliding into Slater's gut, and then she did a powerbomb to the man. Which was shocking because the girl was honestly a tiny one.

Jack blinked, figuring he'd be next, but instead, the girl dropped the bat and walked towards him slowly. She raised the mask just enough for her lips to be seen, and pulled him into a kiss as she slowly slid up his body and into his arms, her hand raking slowly over his spiky blond hair.

Then without a word, the girl in the torn cutoffs, bright red boots and Texans shirt walked away.

Jack stood in the center of the ring, surveying the chaos around him as he got himself together just in time to pin Barrett.

As he raised his arms and smirked a little, he scanned the area around the ring for the girl, but he found her gone.

"Who was that?" he wondered aloud as he walked up the ramp and backstage. That kiss.. everything about it, and the girl, the way her body felt against his, the way her lips felt, even the damn lipgloss on them all felt, tasted and smelled familiar..

But he knew better. It'd been 3 damn years. Why would she come back now? And why would she intervene in his match, then kiss him senseless, and take off without so much as a word..

Something was going on.. Jack wasn't an idiot, he knew that.

But what?


	3. A Hostile Take Over Pt 2

CHAPTER TWO

THE HOSTILE TAKEOVER PT 2

( Tristen and Ember and Jez belong to KaneLovesTristen, and Serge and Sunny belong to HaphazardByMikey, as Juliette Monroe belongs to QueenOfTheDamnedDivas aka JackyllsMistress. They're members of the stable La Bella Mafia, and they're letting me borrow them, haha.. Part one is mostly planning and Lexy's interfering in Jack's match when Wade gets Heath to interfere.. Part two is the official forming of the Mafia.. Other pairings will begin soon. )

* * *

As Destiny came back in the door, Lexy looked up from the monitor where she'd been watching a black haired girl fighting, well, no actually beating the piss out of a bewildered Heath Slater. Apparently, something else equally huge was going down backstage.

"Did you freakin' see that?" Lexy asked, pointing to the monitor, as Ember and Destiny nodded, still perplexed.. They'd thought they were going to see Wade and Heath unite after his match against Jack Swagger, moments before, but instead, Wade, Drew, Jinder Mahal and a few others turned on Heath, beating the man violently in the middle of the ring.

The most surprising thing of it all was that his onscreen girlfriend, Juliette, a new and relatively lesser well known Diva had been in on the entire thing.

"Who is she?" Lexy asked as Ember shrugged and taking a sip of the drink in front of her added with a smirk, "Dunno, but rumor has it she hates Eve almost as much as Destiny does, if not more. And to be honest, I don't really think there's that many divas she actually likes. She's mostly to herself.."

Lexy chewed on her pen's tip, long legs reclined on the table as she mulled over extending an invite. " What do you guys think? I mean hell.. We're gonna need all the help we can get and if she's half this sadistic in the ring, then..."

"Do it!" Destiny chirped as she looked at Lexy and Ember, adding, "I've heard that she was in a hardcore company before she came here.. Hell.. I also heard she's been on her own since she was about 17 or so, no family. She's from Vegas. Dad knows her trainer."

Ember nodded and then said with a smirk, "Anyone who can do that much damage to Slater's got my vote. Mom? Mama AJ?"

The two older members of the newly forming Mafia nodded as Tristen said " Hell.. She's pretty damn impressive in the ring."

Lexy stood stretching, pulling down the mask she'd been wearing to maneuver around backstage unnoticed in and pulled the hood on her hoodie up over her head. Keeping her head down, she quickly spotted the black haired female in the backstage area, getting looked over by Drew McIntyre.

" Can us girls have a moment, McIntyre?" the blonde Texan asked as she leaned lazily against a column out of sight and looked around quickly.

The girl walked over and eyed her suspiciously. "What's with the mask?" Juliette asked as she raised a brow at the girl.

"If you wanna know, you'll come down to the ring in about ten or fifteen minutes." Lexy said in her thick Southern drawl, and then leaning in, she said " Just gonna warn you.. Some major changes are about to be made in the Divas locker room.. This is me asking you to choose the side that's going to take over."

Juliette's blue eyes sparkled as she looked at Drew who shrugged and then said casually, " About bloody time somebody stepped up, you ask me. Sick of seeing Torres, Neidhart and the other girls get title shots. Bloody boring."

Juliette nodded and then said with a smirk, "Count me in. I'll be there. Oh.. I call dibs on that bitch Nikki Bella. She so much as winks at what's mine again, she's going to be eating her own god damned eyes."

Lexy nodded and walked back down the hallway, turning a corner, smacking straight into Jack Swagger's chest. She gulped as he looked at her with a raised brow, then the smirk filled his face. "Do I know you, hon?" he asked as Lexy shook her head but winked and shrugged, just to confuse him.

Jack raised a brow at the odd behavior and her not speaking, but he leaned in and whispered, " Another question then.. Do you just go around kissing any guy you want like that? Because, see, I think you're lying and I do know you." as his finger trailed slowly across the strip of exposed skin just above the waistband of the cut off shorts.

"You'll figure it out in a little bit." Lexy whispered back as she pressed against him, kissed him again as she had in the ring a little while ago, and ruffling his hair, skipped off to find AJ and Tristen and Ember, Destiny, let them know that Juliette and possibly Drew were on board.

When she stepped into the room, she found two others in the room with Ember, AJ, Tristen and Destiny already. She looked at Ember who smirked and said "Sunny and Serge Mysterio. Just got traded from Smackdown and they're sort of pissed about it. Also, they just like to raise complete and total hell."

Lexy smiled and then said "Awesome. So, welcome to the family. I'm Lexy Austin." as she looked from one to the other.

Serge spoke first as he said "Sunny can do costumes and makeup. I want to fight. And I happen to like pissing off McMahon and anyone who's on his side."

Lexy turned to Sunny and smiling said " Sweet. We needed a costume and makeup person.. Hell, I'm a nightmare with makeup. Usually don't worry with it myself. But Destiny here, hell.."

Destiny looked up and said with a smirk, "Don't even go there, Austin. I will pull out the high school beauty pageant pictures." as she looked up at Sunny and said with a playful wink, " Think you can do me really quick? I've got something I have to do.." as she bit her lip, face flushing as she thought about Edge whispering into her ear a few moments before.

Lexy turned to Sunny and said with a friendly smile, "She means someone. Bit of an airhead that one is." as she ducked Destiny's playful shove. Serge watched the group with amusement as he asked, "So, what's our big plan?"

Lexy smirked and holding a finger to her lips moved to shut the open door. " Tonight, we're attacking some of the Divas, possibly their stupid boyfriends too. I have a streetfight with Lita. And she always brings backup.. This time, we're going to fuck her and her little idiot friends over."

Serge smirked as he high fived Lexy and Ember and Destiny, then said "Count me in. I'm sick of those bitches making life a living hell back here for everyone."

The group was getting bigger. Somehow, Lexy got the feeling that tonight was going to change a lot of things, a huge bit of the dynamic backstage for a long time to come. And personally, she was glad to be back, quite restless.

Now, all they had to do was wait. It wouldn't be too much longer now.


End file.
